TF:A Reprogramming recovery
by Deathcomes4u
Summary: Prowl helps Bumblebee overcome the trauma of being tortured and raped by over-energized decepticons. Its not as stupid as it sounds. ...i hope XD ProwlxBumblebee, total smutfic, but sparkwarmingly fluffy. NOT OFFICIALLY PART OF MAIN REPROGRAMMING STORY!


_OK so most of my watchers here know me for my DP and HP works. funny about the HP ones cause i wrote like... buttloads of HP and you've only ever seen one of my fics for that... cause they're all written by hand haha, and im too lazy to type them cause i cant touchtype._

_But I digress. I've fallen hard for Transformers. Writing for it i am not as prolific as i have been with HP and DP, this is my first ever TF fanfic (and go figure, it's smut ) but i hope nonetheless that you enjoy it._

_Before anyone who potentially likes it asks me this, yes there is a background to this piece, and yes i will probably write it up sometime soon. As well as a followup, cause the possibilities of events after this are too funny not to explore._

_Can you say 'Hatchet's reaction' anyone? XD_

_So yea, Transformers Animated series, Prowl and Bumblebee lovin's._

_IF YOU FEEL THE NEED FOR BACKGROUND ON THIS JUST ASK ME AND I'LL EMAIL YOU SOMETHING THAT WILL EXPLAIN IT.  
_

_Please be gentle reviewers, this is my first mechfilth XD hey even if you aren't gentle, i'll punch you in the face verbally, i dont tolerate stupidity in reviews very well. If you manage to be civil and articulate, i'm quite happy to hear out any criticisms.  
_

_Anyways. on with the Roboporn lol.  
_

* * *

"…Prowl?"

The little yellow mech had breathed the word so softly Prowl wasn't sure he'd even heard it for a moment. He focused his optics down at the back of the little bot's head as he remain still and curled in his arms on the berth.

Prowl had thought Bumblebee had drifted into recharge ages ago. He'd been lying there with his arms wrapped around his small traumatized companion the way he had done for the last few cycles, this being the only way Bumblebee managed to get any stasis time without being roused abruptly by terrible nightmares reminding him of all he'd suffered in the last few vorns.

"Prowl… are you still online?" the little yellow mech asked in a tiny, unsure voice.

"Yes Bumblebee… are you alright?" Prowl replied calmly, wondering if Bumblebee had actually drifted off and online again in the time they'd been there.

The semi-compact drew a little more into himself, already curled up on his side, back pressing a little more into Prowl's chassis. Prowl felt the tiny shiver run through the bot.

"Yea I'm… I…" bumblebee replied falteringly, his voice still tiny and tentative. He squirmed again and Prowl loosened his grip on Bumblebee's shoulders to allow him to turn himself around. Prowl's optics searched out Bumblebee's, but the little mech was purposefully keeping his gaze down, focusing on prowl's chassis as the ninja bot replaced his arms upon his vulnerable companion's wheel-well shoulders. Prowl frowned with concern. "Is there something bothering you? Is it… more memories?" Prowl asked with a softness he usually reserved for speaking of small fragile animals he had observed.

The bug shuddered a little more in his grasp, his knees drawing up to rest against prowl's own.

"Sort of… I just… I try not to think about… but I need… I need… to replace them… with something good…"

Prowl was completely nonplussed by this answer. He studied the young bot's nervous and… desperate(?) features for a moment. "You mean a distraction?… is Ratchet's memory blocking stasis code not working anymore?"

Bumblebee shook his head a little, still not looking Prowl in the eyes, "No, the code works, its when I'm awake that… I don't remember it while I sleep, so its all I can see when I'm awake and I… I don't want to have that feeling… I don't want to remember something so _tainted_ but it's all I know now, and I… I need to make it go away, I need to feel _good__…_"

Prowl felt Bumblebee teetering on the edge of something, and suddenly realised the yellow mech's knees were shakily rubbing against his own, slowly and delicately.

This… this couldn't be going where Prowl _thought_ it was… could it?

Pieces seemed to click in his processor and as he looked down at the yellow helm again, Bumblebee's optics finally flickered up to meet his own, shinning with a desperate neediness the likes of which he never thought he'd see in them… at least not sent his way… and yet… yet….

If Bumblebee was asking what he _thought_ he was… could he really deny him that, after everything he'd been put through… Bumblebee was willing to face a dark path in order to re-write a horribly coded nightmare of a program that had been etched into the innocent bot's processor with shame and pain and spilled energon.

Hadn't he, Prowl, promised to help Bumblebee through this any way that he could?

The small mech's faceplate visibly heated to a dull cherry colour as his eyes flickered down again and he seemed to shrink away In shame "I'm sorry Prowl I didn't… I don't want to… its not fair of me to ask something like tha-"

But Bumblebee's soft dejected words were cut off when Prowl followed his organic observational notes and acted on instinct rather than processed logic… and his lips met the little yellow bot's.

The heat between their faceplates increased dramatically as the kiss lengthened, both tentative lips twitching against the others, tiny sparks of curious and startled desire rushing through their circuits, so highly aware of each tiny movement in the freshness of the experience.

Prowl watched Bumblebee offline his optics as he gave a shudder and relaxed against Prowl's loose grip. Prowl drew the other bot into him gently, protectively, until their forms touched from head to stabilising servos. Bumblebee's treads traced the inside of Prowl's pedes absently as Prowl softly pressed a little deeper into their kiss. His hands stroked Bumblebee's back soothingly and the little mech responded by relaxing further.. Prowl hadn't realised just HOW tense and stiff the little scout had been since his ordeal… but Bumblebee was in desperate need of healing, and there was only so much Ratchet could do for him… Prowl understood there were open psychological wounds here that he could well be delving into… whether or not he acted like a soothing relief from the pain or salt to inflame them would depend on how well he handled the small mech. And yet, this was coming so much easier to him than he would have thought… or even admitted…

Their kiss finally broke as Bumblebees hands lightly and tentatively moved over Prowl's sides. The delicate, unsure touches that seemed to seek out the crevices between his armour elicited a rare intake of pleasure from the ninja-bot. Bumblebee's optics were online again, staring into Prowl's with innocent and honest curiosity… his fingers stopped. Was this really happening? Prowl had just… he thought he'd never say yes… thought he could never possibly feel something as good as Prowl's delicate touch other than as a comfort against his nightmares… but then Bumblebee let out a gasp as the hands at his back moved down and pulled him even closer against the sleek black and gold metal of Prowl's lower chest armour. The servos in question continued down Bumblebee's back, making him let out a shaky little high pitched mewl of delight. Prowl's visor flashed at the sound and a tiny smile crept onto his faceplate. Bumblebee had tossed his head back a little, and Prowl leaned his head forward, mindful of his chevron points and careful not to let them near Bumblebee's face, he had started to kiss and lightly mouth the cables of the little mech's neck. He was very careful, mindful of the damage Bumblebee's vocal processor had sustained and how sensitive the recently repaired part would still be. He felt the vibration of a high soft hum of pleasure escaping said vocal capacitor as his light touches sent tingling waves of pleasure through Bumblebee's circuits, making his processor buzz pleasantly.

Bumblebee's hands went back to gently exploring Prowl's sides and all the little contours of his armour he had longed to discover since the ninja-bot had saved him and stayed with him to help drive away the demons now implanted in his processor. It was as he had imagined… as he'd hoped… for the first time in the cycles he had been free, thoughts and memories of his torture were pushed into the unfocused, unconcerned part somewhere at the back of his CPU as the new sensations took all his attention.

He didn't want to let Prowl do all the work though… and what work he was doing! Bumblebee could barely contain his sharp vent intakes as his sensitive new vocal synthesiser was tantalised by the ninja-bots soft metallic lips brushing along the outer cables and protective plating. Bumblebee needed to give as good as he was getting… he slid his small hands lightly down Prowl's sides until he felt a gap in the armour between his chassis and black girth band. He wiggled his little digits into the space to stroke the cables that ran underneath. Prowl gave a little jerk and let out a high pitched hum of pleasure as he threw his head back. Bumblebee nuzzled his faceplate into the ninja-bot's collar at the beautiful sound and moved his digits, following the line of the armour plates edge, stroking any wires he came across as his servos moved around to the small of Prowl's back. Prowl arched into him, still making that delicious humming sound. Bumblebee's lips latched onto the lower part of one of Prowl's neck cables and he tasted it lightly with his glossa, giving a low moan of pleasure at the sound and warm metallic taste of the black and gold mech.

Prowl could hardly believe what was happening… one nanoclik he had been trying his best to get more satisfactory sounds from Bumblebees tender new vocal capacitor, the next thing he knew HE was doing all the vocalising as the most wonderful sensations washed through him. Prowl was by no means a stranger to interfacing (although it HAD been quite a while) but no other mech had ever had servos small enough to reach all the sensitive cables under his armour… but Bumblebee… wow… he was finding sweet spots and cables Prowl didn't even know he had…

Prowl's processor was momentarily stalled and overwhelmed, unable to comprehend… this was _Bumblebee_… the annoying bane of his existence, the brave but foolish sub-compact who had attempted to defend them all on his own… the hapless victim of disgusting overcharged decepticons… the mech he had found half dead and horrendously abused and broken… and this was the bot sending waves of pleasure the likes of which he had never known through him right now…

Bumblebee's moan against his neck cable sent Prowl's spark shuddering with delight. Prowl suddenly found his servos again and moved one to the back of the minibot's helm, rubbing slow circles over the helm slats, feeling the shiver of comfort that ran through the little yellow scout. Prowl knew that spot stayed as sensitive in any adult mech as it ever was when they were Sparklings. His other servo ran slowly down the centre of Bumblebee's back below his subspace compartment. He found a crevice into which his digits could fit and stroked every wire he came across. Bumblebee's legs drew up a little, entangling further with Prowl's own. Bumblebee moaned, low and breathy, as his lips moved up Prowl's neck cables, mouthing and tasting lightly as he went. Prowl shuddered and let out his own quiet moans of pleasure as he felt Bumblebees glossa brushing at his neck while Bee's lip components teased his neck cables. The servo Prowl had teasing cables in Bumblebee's back moved even further down until it came to what would be the tail of Bumblebee's spine. Prowl drew circles here, making Bumblebee buck weakly as the sensitive plating there tingled and made his sensor net ping with ecstasy.

Prowls other hand had slid along Bumblebees helm until his digits closed around one of the little yellow horns and began twirling around it.

Bumblebee responded rather more dramatically to this than Prowl expected, letting out a gleeful, high pitched buzzing hum that brought a smile to Prowl's faceplate. Apart from this, his small hands rapidly changed position, sliding from the small of Prowls back, down his hips and reaching the gaps where his thighs attached to his pelvis. Bumblebee's digits dove into these gaps and twiddled as many of the most sensitive wires as he could reach at once.

Prowl could only cycle air like gasps as his cooling fans kicked in double time and his legs twitched around Bumblebee's.

Bumblebee felt his spark quivering as one of Prowl's knees slid up along his hip, the other bot squirming at his touch. Bumblebee loved the sound and feel of Prowl's cooling systems as they cycled fast to stop the ninja-bot from overheating. Bumblebee barely noticed his own ventilation system onlining and buzzing away as Prowl worked over his super-sensitive horn node. Very few bots knew just how sensitive the little appendages were, but Bumblebee felt his CPU fog with rapturous static as the other's digits stroked and rubbed at the little protrusion on his helm. Bumblebee felt giddy with the pleasure, this feeling evident in the buzz like sound he was emitting without really realising it.

As the sensations from the tail end of his spine made themselves known through the pleasurable fuzz of his horn stimulation, Bumblebee's hips pressed forward, and he registered dimply the contact with a very heated piece of plating that wasn't his.

Prowl felt the contact of the overheated pelvic plating against his own… it immediately retreated though… and the little scout stiffened in his arms, fingers seizing their soft ministrations as Bumblebee's ventilation system kicked up a notch. Prowl recognised the sensation that had jolted through the other in an instant and his spark gave a soft throb of pity to recognise Bumblebee's sudden panic.

Bumblebee involuntarily drew back into himself with a flinch as a vicious memory flashed through his processor. He pulled away from the other suddenly, and gave a soft whimper before he could stop himself.

"Shhhhhhh it's alright, there's nothing to hurt you…" Prowl whispered softly, his hand moving away from the horn and once more to the back of Bumblebee's helm, rubbing soft circles with his palm as the other shivered. He looked down into the wide blue optics of the little yellow scout and saw the pure fear in them before Bumblebee seemed to suddenly come back to the situation, off lining his optics and burying his faceplate into Prowl's chassis. Prowl gently drew him in with his other arm again, vents cycling softly as Bumblebees could be heard straining against his stressed and overwrought systems.

"We can stop if you don't feel ready… I don't mind…" Prowl whispered soothingly as he pressed his lips against the top of Bumblebee's helm.

It took Bumblebee a few moments of tense shivering before he finally relaxed a little again with an almost inaudible sound of frustration. "n-no… I'm ok… I just… I know you wouldn't hurt me… it's just some of the things I felt there… it's hard to stop expecting the same thing to happen…"

"Are you sure? Ratchet said not to let you strain your systems, you still haven't fully healed."

"I'm not going to if I don't face this now… and I… primus Prowl I want you so badly right now…" Bumblebee muttered tensely and desperately into Prowl's neck.

Prowl felt his faceplate glowing again but couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his mouth.

"Then have me you shall… take me as you will Bumblebee, and I wont touch any part of you without your instruction… I think you need to feel secure again… I will not do anything you don't want me to." Prowl whispered against the yellow metal above the small silver faceplate he could not see. He felt Bumblebee's balled up form loosen and relax again in his grip, the servos that had left the seams between his legs and hips so suddenly crept tentatively back to Prowl's sides, but lower than before.

Bumblebee gave no verbal answer but nuzzled his faceplate affectionately into the crook of Prowl's neck.

Bumblebee's servos were shaking a little, but Prowl couldn't tell if it was because he was still a little shaken by his trauma memories or because of nervous anticipation.

He wasn't able to wonder for long though, because those shaking servos were trailing a delicate line across his armour and down to the still over-warm plating covering his groin.

Bumblebee slid one hand further down between Prowl's legs, finding another tiny seam in the armour of Prowl's inner thigh and working his digits in the play with the wires, receiving a delicious sounding moan of longing for his ministrations.

The Other servo remained over the groin plate, tracing the edges of the panel that grew unbearable hot to the touch. Bumblebee could even feel excess lubricant leaking through the edges of the plate as his digits pressed a little firmer, sliding right down the front of the metal panel, making Prowl shudder violently as he exercised all his self control to stop himself from grasping Bumblebee tighter to him and pressing his pelvis harder into the touch. But he had to maintain self-control for Bumblebee's sake… he didn't want to force anything on the little mech, not his own desires, nor did he wish to trigger, however unwittingly, anymore of those horrific memories. So he let Bumblebee torture him with bliss.

Bumblebee could feel Prowl's desire in the heat of his groin plating and the rush of energon he could hear in the tubes of Prowl's neck. He would not keep Prowl waiting… he himself was finding that hard enough, despite his apprehension as to what this could bring up in his unstable feeling processor. Nevertheless, he took his hand from the burning metal and sought out Prowl's servo, taking it from around his side and guiding it to his own pelvic plating. Bumblebee pressed prowl's fingers lightly to his own groin and guided them down. Prowl did not apply any more pressure than Bumblebee placed on his servo, and he allowed him to guide him without any resistance, taking in the smooth contour of the panel as it heated rapidly beneath his digits.

Bumblebee shuddered and moaned, head coming up and lips seeking Prowl's. Prowl obliged, dipping his mouth for the other to catch in his soft yet needy kiss. Prowl offered his glossa at Bumblebee's lips, and the small mech reciprocated with his own, running it curiously along the sides and surface of Prowl's soft silver glossa. Bumblebee's glossa played with Prowls gently as he deepened the kiss a little, pressing himself against Prowl once more. He left Prowl's hand to his groin plate to return it to Prowl's.

Very softly, he sought the right spot, and then pressed firmly. Hearing the feint click, Bumblebee slowly slid the overheated panel up to expose Prowl's interfacing components. Prowl moaned in ecstasy while Bumblebee continued kissing him and his spark gave a happy skip to feel Bee's lips pull into a small smile.

Prowl continued to rub at Bee's panel as it began to get hotter. Meanwhile, bumblebees small, delicate digits traced the edges of Prowl's interface circuitry, eliciting a rare whimper from the ninja-bot. Bumblebee traced his fingers lightly over the tip of Prowl's output cable, exploring the cords around it and feeling it pulse readily with energon and electricity. He continued down to Prowl's input Port while the ninja-bot gave small moans and needy whimpers into their ever more passionate kiss.

Bumblebee's other hand played nonchalantly with the cables in Prowl's other inner thigh as he softly and gently pressed a digit between the bunched cables around Prowl's port entrance. Bumblebee's finger delved easily into the port as more lubricant flowed in response to his touch. Bumblebee pressed his pelvis further into Prowl's continued touches as he slid a digit into the ninja-bot and felt him arch and shudder… he could have sworn he felt Prowl's very spark shiver in delight within that black and gold chassis.

Prowl took Bumblebee's hint through the haze of ecstasy the little yellow bot was wreaking on him.

He found the spot on Bee's panel and pressed, sliding it up.

Bumblebee took the hand stroking Prowl's inner thigh cables and once more guided Prowl's movements. His hand was shaking terribly, but when he took prowls servo and contacted it with his port wires he felt nothing but bliss.

Memories attempted to surface, and all movement stilled for a tense moment, their kiss having parted.

Attempting to even out his rapid intakes, Prowl watched Bumblebee carefully, shaking from the digit still inserted in him, but focused on the little mech's face.

Bumblebee's optics were offlined as he obviously concentrated hard on keeping a hold of his processor.

Prowl's other hand continued to rub soothing circles on the back of Bumblebee's helm. This obviously helped the other. Prowl figured it was a comfort that would not bring up any bad memories but help to distract him and keep them away. Bumblebee was exceptionally grateful for it, as it took concentrating on it completely to keep control of his CPU as he made Prowl touch him.

The touch felt good at first, but then memories threatened to surface… hard learned codes tried to tell him that only pain would follow a touch there… Bumblebee forcefully disagreed, not moving an inch, allowing the pleasant tingle of the touch linger and fade with the stillness. It took all he had to not pull Prowl's hand away again… but HE was in control… and Prowl would NEVER hurt him like that, he would not ram those digits in and claw out his output cable… Bumblebee shuddered, fighting the memories again… the pleasant soothing buzz in the back of his CPU provided by Prowl's soft stroking of his helm made it possible for him to push away the codes telling him to pull away and shut out all physical contact.

After a long pause in which Bumblebee remained still, Prowl waited patiently, his anticipation not ebbing away even though he was apprehensive.

Bumblebee finally decided he needed some more incentive to help him. He slowly and gently pushed another digit into Prowl's port, eliciting a delighted whimper from the black and gold mech.

The sound was all Bumblebee needed. He moved Prowls fingers, pressing them into his own very lubricated port opening. Bumblebee gasped and allowed Prowl's digits to just be within him as he began stroking his own in and out of the other mech, causing prowl to squirm, which only helped strengthen Bumblebee's resolve.

Prowl was being so careful with him, and yet taking all the unbearable teasing Bumblebee was dishing out, even though the teasing wasn't intentional.

Bumblebee felt something as Prowl melted under his touch, the ninja-bots fingers twitching involuntarily within him… Bumblebee felt his Spark blaze warmly, and the warmth seemed to spread through his lines, fuzzing his processor, making his movements falter.

Prowl noticed the falter I Bee's movements and onlined his optics to look at the other to reassure himself that Bee was still OK…

Bee's optics were unfocussed and he seemed… almost dizzy… as though he'd been drugged. Bumblebee suddenly pressed as close as he could to Prowl, as though seeking protection from something.

"Bee?" Prowl said, his voice taught with concern, But Bumblebee's Optics focused once more and locked onto his, brightening.

"Prowl… I think… I think I want… to spark bond with you" he uttered in what sounded like awe.

Prowl shuttered his optics for a Nan click, processing that statement. For the briefest moment he couldn't believe what he'd heard… but then his Spark throbbed within his chest and he felt a wave of heat emanate from it through his circuits and… realised that the words felt like they hit some deep sweet spot within him, an itch he hadn't been able to scratch for so long….

He realised what his spark had been trying to tell him for a long time.

Prowl didn't need to ask if Bumblebee really felt ready for this… he could feel the other's spark calling to his own… felt the waves of longing in the electricity of Bumblebee's touch, a touch that felt the same as it always had… the feelings had been there long before any scars had marred either of them physically or psychologically.

Bumblebee felt no nervousness anymore… he tenderly stroked inside Prowls port a few more times, relishing in the ecstasy of Prowl's touch as he did the same. They pulled their digits from one another, their ports both prepared. They fingered the tips of each others output cables, eliciting mewls and whines of delight from one another, feeling the twinges of the overload that was going to come.

Bumblebee was the first to press a digit to either side of Prowl's interface cable, popping it from it's recessed position and sliding it slowly and smoothly out, making the ninja-bot shudder hard at the blissful sensations consuming him at the other's touch on his most sensitive of cords.

Bumblebee slid his digits up and down the insulated sheathing of the cord, feeling energon and electricity surging between his fingers in heightened anticipation. He gasped and let out a long, tremulous moan as Prowl popped out his cord and drew it out tenderly.

Bumblebee didn't even have to worry about any memories surfacing… his processor had been completely frozen from making any connection of pain or unpleasantness in relation to his soon to be bond mate. Anybot else and he'd have backed away right then and curled up to think of what had been done to his cord the last time it had been drawn from its safe haven in his lower panels…

But all he could think of right now was the incredible sweet sensations sweeping through the over-sensitive newly fixed output cable as Prowl slid down the berth and bent his head down to Bee's pelvis. Bee gasped loudly and offlined his optics as he felt the warm mouth wrap around the end of his cord and that soft silver glossa start caressing his hyper sensitive cable sheathing.

Bumblebee shuddered and gasped out Prowl's name, mewling cries of ecstasy driving Prowl to quicken his Glossa's pace over the slickly lubricated cord. He soon moved from the quivering cable to the well prepared port beneath it. He dipped his Glossa in a few times just to taste the sweet lubricants and hear Bee's whines. But before long, Bee was pushing him away. Prowl quickly obliged, still very careful not to push the yellow mech… but quite suddenly the little bot had moved from his eyesight. It took him half a nanoklik to realise where the other bot was, but as soon as those lips closed around his chord he realised with a loud moan and a shudder, optics off lining once more.

Prowl could FEEL Bee smiling around his cable as the little bot's glossa danced over the tip, nearly sending Prowl over the edge, but he held himself back with supreme control, shivering violently with a whine of pleasure as the minibot moved his mouth to Prowl's port and continued stroking his cable sheathing with his hand, his other servo moving to Prowl's aft to press his digits into the panelling, making prowl buck and moan loudly again.

Bumblebee flicked his glossa teasingly and lashed the cables around Prowl's port with it, relishing the sweet lubricant that continued to overflow from him.

By Prowl's fourth buck, he knew he couldn't wait anymore. With a soft, shuddering moan he allowed his chest plates to shift and slide back with a soft hiss that got Bumblebee's attention. Bumblebee scooted up, still holding prowl's cord in one hand. As prowl grasped Bumblebee's again, the little yellow mech flickered his optics and there was a soft hiss as his chest plate split and they bathed each other and the room in the light of their sparks.

The two scooted closer together, gently arranging themselves as best as they could. Bumblebee felt Prowl pull his cord out to it's fullest extent and insert it in his port. Bumblebee buzzed in delight, faceplate heating as he felt Prowl close around him, hot and wet. He Didn't make Prowl wait. He gently pulled Prowl's output cord out to it's fullest extent and then pressed the tip slowly into his own port. He moaned and gasped as he felt prowl's output connect to his plug. Prowl hummed in rapture as the connection relay was established and energy began to flow between them both.

Both grasped each other closer as their sparks shuddered and brightened. Prowl tentatively sent a little surge of energy through the connection from his spark and Bumblebee shuddered from the absolute ecstasy, sending a stronger wave right back to Prowl. The two writhed against one another as they continued to send more surges back and forth to synchronise their spark pulse.

They panted, servos grasping and stroking and fingering absently but tenderly, making sure to map each other for future reference, in preparation for the bond that would let them both know more about the other than they had or would even know about any other mech.

Their surges lit up the room as they panted silently now.

They pressed against one another, bringing their chassis as close as they could, both consumed entirely by the pleasure. And once they were as physically close as they could be, they reached out through their sparks.

When the two points of light met between the yellow and the black/gold chassis, waves of unimaginable bliss hit the two and rolled through them.

In that moment, they integrated into one being, feeling all of each others past happiness and sorrow and feeling acceptance and love like they had neither of them ever known or imagined…

The ecstasy of completeness was the feeling that they finished up on as their sparks parted and returned to their protective casings, each flickering in a slightly different way to how it used to. And then they overloaded, soaring into fits of bliss and gasping weakly into each other's necks, shuddering and bucking as sweet electricity blazed through their cords.

When the overflow of energy finally dissipated, the two twitching mechs offlined for several minutes.

Prowl was the first to slowly come back online. He realised he was still plugged into Bumblebee, but made no move to disconnect as random little excess surges pinged his sensors pleasantly. This is what it seemed brought Bee back online.

The little yellow bot onlined his optics to find a very contentedly smiling ninja-bot looking back at him. A smile crept over the mini-bots exhausted features and he snuggled a little closer to Prowl, burying his faceplate in the ninja-bots neck with a little noise of pleasure as another little after-surge crossed their still connected interfaces. Bumblebee was in no rush to disconnect from his newly bonded… but prowl knew they both needed recharge badly after the huge physical effort of bonding and the overload that went with it.

Gently, Prowl disconnected them both and reached over to the berth side table to grab a cloth, which he used to clean up all the excess lubricant. He threw the cloth into the bin that was on the other side of the berth before settling down with his bonded once more. Bumblebee nuzzled into his chassis again, and the two stilled for a moment, analysing the pleasant and warm sensation of feeling each other through their sparks.

No words were needed. Not anymore. Prowl, while he now knew the very core of Bumblebee's pain and sorrow and could acutely feel the suffering he had endured… he was not worried, because Bumblebee was alright now… he could feel the utter contentment. Bumblebee could feel the warm glow of protectiveness and love that Prowl's spark was emitting.

They fell into peaceful and deep recharge with one another.

It didn't matter if anyone came in in the morning and saw the paint scuffs they had given one another. There would be no hiding a bonding in their small tight knit team. But the two didn't mind. Neither were ashamed… with the bond had come complete understanding and a great deal of healing and contentment.

That didn't mean they wouldn't still have personality clashes… but a spark bond meant it would be twice as funny when they did. Not that they would ever quite see that. But while their sparks both warmed the other's presence within recharge, neither really cared.


End file.
